French patent FR 2 860 660 delivered on 21 Jan. 2006 teaches in particular of converters whose topology with groups of capacitors makes it possible to spread the stress over the various switches and to obtain very high voltages, with an optimal output ratio. In a practical example, it is possible therefore to obtain an output voltage of the order of 270 volts from an input voltage of 12 volts, or a boost ratio much greater than 5.